Day 2: The One I Adore
Day 2: The One I Adore is the second chapter of the first volume of the Midori Days Manga. Plot Synopsis The chapter begins with Seiji staring at a large metal gate at night. He finds himself in absolute awe, wondering just how rich Midori's family is. Midori suggests the two go home, however Seiji refuses. Seiji begins reasoning mentally that if this is where Midori lives as an actual human (rather than a pint-sized puppet), the key to fixing his situation lies in this house. We are then given a flashback to a more recent nights where Seiji is being fed by Midori, fork in his left hand, and yelling at her that he can feed himself. Midori is, however, more excited about this than Seiji is. He then begins thinking of a way to fix his situation, and suddenly gets an idea. We then come back to the present. Midori tries to tempt Seiji with a sweet shop nearby, however Seiji is fixated on going into this house. He rings the electronic bell, and a woman picks up. At first she says Midori isn't home, but quickly changes her story when she realizes the boy is Seiji. Seiji immediately notices the woman must be Midori's mother based on similarity. Only a second later it occurs to him he never told her his name. Midori's Mother leads him into a large foyer, with elegant rug, chandelier, sofa, vase, staircase, and various other small things about the foyer. Seiji is further in awe, but then begins worrying what if Midori's Mother is going to have his arm amputated if she's already aware of the situation. Midori's Mother states that Midori will be happy he is 'visiting'. Seiji is confused, but finds out that Midori is home. Both Midori and Seiji are surprised to see a full-sized Midori asleep on a large bed, however it is revealed by her mother that she has apparently been in a coma for three whole days. Apparently multiple medical professionals have been unable to determine what is wrong with Midori, and have no cure for her situation. Midori's Mother then shows Seiji a framed photo of himself. She then explains that Midori took that photo herself, that she was obsessed with Seiji and would often spend hours looking at the photo, imagining what things would be like if she would confess her feelings. Midori's Mother told her on several occasions to speak to him, but she was too nervous, and wouldn't risk it. Seiji then tries to reveal the small Midori on his hand, however she darts back into his pocket and refuses to show herself. Midori's Mother leaves Seiji in the room as she goes to grab a drink for him. Midori sighs with relief, however Seiji yells at Midori, demanding to know why she didn't show herself. Midori cannot bring herself to show this to her mother, wondering how it would tear her mom apart. As Midori begins tearing up, Seiji agrees to keep it secret. Seiji then tells Midori to return to her body. The two come to the conclusion that she may possibly return to her body if she can make physical contact between her body on Seiji's hand and her actual body. What Seiji and Midori find out is that Midori is naked on the bed. Panicking, Midori forces Seiji to keep his eyes closed. Seiji does as Midori reaches for her body, but their timing is very poor. Midori's Mother walks back into the room just as the two attempt this, which leads to confusion between Midori's Mother and the Staff, and Seiji. Midori's Mother passes out from shock as the staff assumes Seiji is molesting Midori in her sleep. Seiji tries quickly to plead his case, but it hardly matters as the staff begin violently trying to avenge Midori's honor. He does manage to escape the attack, but just barely. Midori's Mother gets up and leans over her daughter, telling her that she will do everything she can to keep her safe, and to wake up soon. We then see Midori and Seiji walking down an alley, where Midori begins crying as Seiji cradles her in his arms. Seiji then notes, when they get home, that Midori has fallen asleep. He blushes softly as Midori recites his name in her sleep, but becomes flustered and annoyed when her sleep-talking seems to become somewhat perverted. NotesCategory:Volume 1 * Midori's Mother makes a note that it has been three days since Midori went into her coma. This means it was either a day before she appeared on Seiji's hand, or the title saying "Day 2" is actually incorrect and it would technically be day 4. It would likely be several days, as in the flashback at the start of the chapter Midori's head wound is healed, thus meaning the titles are not representative of the number of days that have actually passed. * The image Midori has of Seiji is a bust shot that has his full upper body in frame. Midori would have had to be extremely close to Seiji to take it. * Midori's Mother is not named in this chapter, and her father isn't even mentioned. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Browse Category:Days